


A Planeful Explanation

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU 2x14 ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, after the credits fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: Lucifer finds a drunk Chloe under his baby grand... Feels ensue...Post 2x14 credits.Headcanon missing scene





	A Planeful Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Fic prompt: 
> 
> Post 2-13. Drunk, frustrated and very upset, Chloe comes in Lux and suddenly loses her temper and demands an explanation for Lucifer’s recent disappearance. “You always say you tell only the truth! Then why couldn’t you just tell me you weren’t ready for committed relationships! That.. you don’t feel anything! I’d have understood!”

**A Planeful Explanation**

 

Bidding farewell to your wife was supposed to be more...  _painful_ , but Lucifer always liked to humour the norms Dad had set for this world. 

Pressing the button to his Penthouse, he rested his temple on the cool mirror of the cabin letting the gentle upward motion of the elevator to lull him back to sanity. He could not race to her house; he could not say the words. He could only sleep and sigh them between his lost dreams and his living nightmares.

Throwing his blazer on the floor, Lucifer caressed the empty glasses before picking one to fill it with his already half consumed rum bottle only to find it empty. A demon was raving his cupboards again. _Cute_.

“You always say you only tell the truth!”  A soft growl echoed in the dimly glowing penthouse making him turn sharply in search of the obviously vexed owner.

“Why couldn’t you just tell me you weren’t ready for a committed relationship!” The voice acidly demanded to know accompanied by a glass shattering.

He was aware of that drawl, that heaven-granted whine tone. Eyebrows lowered to match his slitting eyes; Lucifer tried to catch a glimpse of the intruder in the darkness that covered the majority of his living room

A slight sniffle with the heart-wrenching sound of stepping on his fine crystal whisky glass’ remains had him hunch for a peek under the baby grand.  

“You don’t feel anything!” She accused him breath hitching with her arms curled tightly around her petite frame.

“Detective…” A hiss escaped his lips when Lucifer felt his body surrendering to the floor and on to the glass pieces that were scattered between him and the woman who had redefined Hell for the Devil.

Grimacing Lucifer shifted to examine his knee and taking lungful inhale, he brushed the impaled glass from the vulnerable flesh.

“Contrary to popular belief I do not enjoy unexpected visitors.” He steeled his tremoring voice while making his way around the piano.

Kneeling again to her eye level Lucifer recognised her inbred state. Her soft rum scented exhales, and her bleary eyes, which refused to yield to his scowling, were definite signs of her drunkness.

“Tough luck!” Chloe murmured making him rumble a low chuckle and offer her his hand.

“You cannot even stand love.” He noted on her third failed attempt to steady herself enough to rise from under the large instrument.

Weighing his options, Lucifer gathered her gently in his arms and lifted her with an unexpected grunt. 

Perhaps it was his fear of where the night would lead him if he placed her on his couch or that if he held her for a second more, he would never let her go. Perhaps it was a combination of both that had Lucifer placing Chloe Decker on the polished black wood of his baby grand.

His fingers were enamoured with her vibrating soul under his touch a moment ago and craved more. Demanded more to which the defeated _man_ responded by taking several steps back before sitting on the bench and over the expected to be played, ivory keys.

“The first movie I ever watched up here was right, and here I thought it was a waste of time.” Lucifer mused feeling his soul dissolving under her weary deep-set blue-greys.“I hate you.” Chloe hoarsely declared making Lucifer wish her lone tear could stain the wood, her cheek was currently resting u.

“I hate you.” Chloe hoarsely declared making Lucifer wish her lone tear could stain the wood, her cheek was currently resting upon.

She was laying there uneasy under his stare as he fumbled his inner breast pocket and drew his mobile out. Tearing his eyes away, Lucifer could still see her eyes stirring before closing eyelids screamed their defeat. It had taken her only a day for his marital status to finally break her under his equally crumbling presence. 

Lucifer Morningstar had broken Chloe Decker, and now he was watching her shudder under his unblinking gaze.

“Daniel, she is at my home. Please come and take her _away_.” His voice was as steady as his first steps over the brimstone ash plains.

“I’d have understood.” She murmured brokenly but never giving in to the grief that had seemingly consumed her.

In that abyss, she was not alone, but Lucifer would never speak up. They had but a quarter at best. Fifteen minutes stolen and never to be recalled by her part, she was that far gone after drinking his highly praised _and_ priced liquor.

“We hear very little, and we understand even less Chloe… And that is a _blessing_ in our case.”

Tearful eyes opened but held no recognition of the weight of his declaration like he was already aware that they wouldn’t.

“You see my darling; you are a miracle. You made a broken man love you. A heartless being who has surrendered what he thought he would never have to give away. Not a heart, a _soul_.”

Stroking the edges of her ruffled wild hair he smiled but she never mirrored him. He wasn’t expecting her to. She was indeed too far gone tonight... Alas, he had to try.

“We cannot both wither away, only one of us will have to appease the Old Man.” He smirked at the sleepness which had started to overtake the most miraculous being in existence. 

The woman who owned two souls would eventually survive. Lucifer Morningstar would make sure of it.

Daring a last memorable spark to keep him company for the freezing and lonesome aeons that would eventually come, he lifted just enough from his sit to place a quick, chaste kiss on her lips.

As they always did, his knuckles popped, and the fingers rested on the waiting keys. The humming strings of the piano infused the slumbering woman on top of it with the last fragments of whatever a Devil in love could offer her. 

The singing just broke when the emotion decided it was time to be spelt in a dignifying and non-alarming way for his Chloe.

_“You must remember this A kiss is just a kiss; a sigh is just a sigh. The fundamental things apply as time goes by…”_

The elevator doors eventually opened while haunting notes were still playing. The player never mandated to utter anything more after the first three verses and kept mechanically playing to ease his love's rest.

A deeply troubled Dan stood looming over them before he opted against waking her up. The two men exchanged a brief glance which spoke of silence and caring for the woman in the Detective’s arms.  
  
The metal doors slid closed while Daniel had offered him the first and last advice Lucifer would get about Chloe in a very long time.

“There is no plane waiting, no country to flee…” Dan had spoken with a noticeable hesitation, but the rest was muffled words concerning an improbability Lucifer could not afford if he wanted to assure her safety.

That night soulful brown eyes stared hard at the cloudless sky scorning the peacefulness the scenery offered. A bitter laugh boomed at the empty walls of Lux’s top floor, a penthouse the Devil called home but somewhere a son’s desperation had been heard.

“A plane… As if, ain’t it right that _Father_?”  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to move this edited prompt here.... Real Life and all that... 
> 
> If you are wondering about what the plane meant, it was from the movie Casablanca. The song Lucifer was playing was obviously "As Time Goes By". In the end of the fic Lucifer just mocks his luck as he is on the plane, the Earth plane but still he cannot be with the woman he loves... Oh, the irony. In Casablanca, the woman left with her husband with the plane Bogard had arranged for them to flee Maroco... Anyway...
> 
> Just a final note. I'm not taking fic prompts. Someone must have been confused when I reblogged a prompt and thought I was the one accepting prompts... What a mess but I just couldn't turn it down. That's my soft spot. I cannot say no most of the time.
> 
> Okay, that's it... See you next time with the next chapter of AGN 1/3 is done btw.


End file.
